A Christmas at the Maximovs
by Agent Reptile
Summary: I actually wrote this over a year ago and it ties into a part of my Harry Potter and the Half Blood Story that I have yet to type, but since it doesn't spoil any real parts of the the story I figured what the heck.


A Christmas at the Maximovs

Song-fic by Agent Reptile

A pink-haired woman was placing various gifts at the base of a elaboratly decorated conifer tree. Her hair style was very unique with a rising wave-like set of bangs which flowed back, merging with the rest of her hair and cascaded down to about half-way down her neck in much the same manner as Elvis's to be honest. Despite the almost masculine hair-cut, the female's well rounded curves of her waits and hips revieled that she was very much a woman. Also, her hands were very delicate in appearance; small with well kept features. The woman's face conveyed a small smile with a sense of unquestionable authority and a well-trained grace. Her eyes, deep purple violet orbs that bore scars of untold battles and personal loss which would be for other days to tell, had a shiny film to them from the tears beginning to form.

"Eluza? There you are." Agent Reptile said as he rounded the corner of the hall and walked up behind his bride.

"Getting worried or something Rep? Don't forget who you married." The playful banter between them was a joyful transition for the Solenoid warrior, who never once had a rest period on board any vesicle.

"Well I wasn't worried per-say, after all a Solenoid captain can handle just about any danger in the universe now can't they?" The ninja smiled as he kissed his love on the lips. "I wanted to know if you would like to help with this special chapter of Harry Potter and the Half Bloods."

"Sure. Anything particular in mind?"

"How are you at Christmas Carols?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ladies and Gentlemen, avid fans and passers-by, I welcome you to enjoy my special Christmas Carol chapter of Harry Potter and the Half Bloods." Agent Reptile says bowing to the woman walking onto the stage.

"Hello and thank you for joining me today for my first solo performance. If you have have been to my works before, or seen pictures from them, then you know that I am always joined by Rabby in the guitar section. However, I was asked to do this special presentation as the sole vocalist." Eluza smiled while using her claws as picks getting her instrument in tone.

"This Christmas song that you are about to hear has a very special place in all of my crews' hearts. As you may know Solenoids are all female and the Christian and Jewish religions were started long after we had...sort of left the picture so to speak, and patriarchal deitism is mostly foreign to us. However, the love that our shared Creator has for us is not lost to us, and we share it in the form of a scared but dutiful and loving woman who bore a weight that the world had long been waiting for. So if Rep would please start the story, I will wait for my cue." Eluza's smile faded as the screen went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled as he walked into the den area of the Maximov's house. It was a lot more spacious than that of the Weasley's, but it was still filled with the warmth of love and family. Deciding that he needed a vacation from the overwhelming weight of protecting the world before it crushed his heart and spirit, Harry had taken his professor's offer and was spending the break in Atlanta as an honored guest. This was the first time that the young man had ever had an American version of Christmas, and by all accounts was enjoying it.

The red and gold ribbons strung around the house gave a ruby pink atmosphere to the entire living area. The small tree that lay in the foyer was decorated with various strings of light and shining balls of plastic, due to Brenda being unable to control herself from playing with shiny things such as easily broken glass balls.

It was what lay beside this display that had caught his attention for the moment though; a hand-carved display of a mother, child, and father gathered around each other under a simple wooden construction all under a bright star. Looking at the scene, Harry focused on the face of Mary. Her loving maternal smile conveyed sensations that only a mother could feel for her children.

Having never seen this from his own mother, Harry couldn't help but stare, wondering if this was the same look as his own mother's face to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eluza stepped a little closer to the microphone

"Mary did you know, that your baby boy would one day walk on water?

Mary did you know, that your baby boy would save our sons and daughters?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry wasn't much for religion, but having such a dark life, it was good to feel that at least someone was watching your back. In Harry's case, he had always thought that his parents did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you know, that your baby boy has come to make you new?

This child that you delivered will soon deliver you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bright green flash rocked in the back of Harry's mind for a moment, the only partial memory of his mother's voice echoing in his ears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mary did you know that your baby boy will give sight to a blind man?

Mary did you know that you baby boy will calm a storm with his hand?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was unconsciously fingering his wand, remembering all the will power it had taken to hold back Voldemort's killing curse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you know that your baby boy had walked where angels trod?

When you kiss your little baby, you've kissed the face of God."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked and wondered at how it was that a being as powerful as and almighty "God" who had power over all the universe and who's voice was law would lower himself to the position of the most helpless thing in the universe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The blind will see, the deaf will hear, the dead will live again!

The lame will leap, the dumb will speak, the praises of the Lamb!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wizard wondered how all the praise and fame he had in his life over the small thing he did changed him, and how even greater the resistance to fame this child had to bear in His life for all those that He had helped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mary did you know that your baby boy is Lord of all creation?

Mary did you know that your baby boy will one day rule the nations?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had to think over how much one small life changed the entire face of the world. With him all the rules that had been governing wizards for years seemed to have been re-written. But even his actions were nothing to the cosmic transformation brought on by this one life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you know that your baby boy is Heaven's perfect Lamb?

This sleeping child you're holding is The Great I Am." Eluza's strung the last few bars as her crystal clear voice carried the last world to a stunning conclusion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled as he just let the mystery be a mystery. Looking down on the whole thing he just wanted to laugh out of pure joy.

"Happy Christmas, and happy birthday to you little Guy."

Screen fades to black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eluza, Rabby, Patty, Lufy, Shildy, Amy, Spea, Catty, Agent Reptile, and Dinobot all walked onto screen and bowed to the audience.

"From all of us,"

"To all of you."

"We wish you a very Merry Christmas."

"Wherever you are."

"Whoever you are."

"That you may find the special warmth of love this time of year."

"And may find the goodness of the human heart all around you."

"That God will keep you safe whatever you are doing."

"May all your hopes and dreams come true."

"And that we may see you again next year in good health."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!"


End file.
